Apparition d'un fils
by Akayui
Summary: Voilà longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Celui où enfin il pourrait crier sa haine et son dégoût envers Lui, le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et quoi de mieux pour le faire enrager que de lui prendre ses victimes sous son nez. L'heure de la vengeance de Kyūryū D Yué a sonné.
1. Chapter 1

**Apparition d'un fils:**

Note 1 : _Nouvelle fiction cette fois sur le charmant monde de One piece. Je sais j'ai trois autres fics en attente mais je manque d'inspiration donc qui vivra verra comme on dit. Voici donc le prologue, je ne suis pas forcement bien doué et n'ayant pas de bêta pour cette fic, je fais comme je peux. Navrée pour les différentes fautes possibles._

Auteur : Akayui

Disclamer : Rien à moi, malheureusement. Tout est à Oda sauf Yué.

Genre : romance, aventure...

Couple : on verra au fil de l'histoire...

Rating : M par précaution

Résumé :_ Voilà longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Celui où enfin il pourrait crier sa haine et son dégoût envers Lui, le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et quoi de mieux pour le faire enrager que de lui prendre ses victimes sous son nez. Oui voici l'heure, la vengeance de Kyūryū D Yué commence._

Mémo :

__ _**« Dialogue courant »,**

__ « Pensées des persos »._

_ « Techniques liées au fruit. »

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : L'heure de la vengeance_

_Il _se tenait dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, ses pupilles d'or mirant avec joie la manière dont les deux frères pirates jouaient avec les marines tentant de les rattraper.

En quelques seconde, la lourde pression recouvrant MarineFord était devenu plus légère. La libération de Portgas D Ace par son petit frère Monkey D Luffy avait redonné espoir aux différents groupes de pirates se battant sous le drapeau de Barbe-Blanche. Cependant , _il_ ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant sachant pertinemment que son _père_ ne laissera jamais des prisonniers s'enfuir sous son nez.

Qui était _il_ ?

Son nom, Kyūryū D Yué, des cheveux mi-long argentés, des yeux dorés lui donnant un regard perçant, une silhouette finement musclé et svelte lui conférant une démarche féline, un tour de cou représentant un dragon d'émeraude tenant un cristal dans sa gueule. Une prime de deux cent millions de berry, avec le sympathique surnom de '' Démon Aqua '', pour diverses attaques et sabotages envers la Marine.

Yué était vêtu d'un T-shirt à manches jusqu'aux coudes bleu-gris , d'un pantalon beige, d'une paire de bottes style dockers en marron. A sa taille, une ceinture avec une paire de dagues jumelles. Sur ses mains une paire de mitaine allant à mi-avant-bras et enfin un long manteau sans manche noir.

Âgé de seize ans, Yué était le fils d'une ancienne pirate : Kyūryū D Yuna surnommée '' La Danseuse Écarlate '' avec une prime de trois cent millions de berry avant sa mort.

Pourquoi un tel surnom ? Parce que Yuna maniait des sabres jumeaux avec la grâce d'une danseuse étoile mais dont les lames étaient rougies par le sang de ses ennemis.

De l'autre côté; son _père_ était, ou plutôt _est,_ un Marine. Mais pas un simple soldat; non, Destinée aurait été trop clémente. En effet, sa haine envers _Lui_ aurait été moindre dans le cas d'un marine de basse classe exécutant les ordres. Malheureusement, dans son cas, celui qui aurait du être une figure paternelle, un modèle pour le jeune garçon qu'il était alors, devint un cauchemar et surtout le combustible alimentant sa rage.

Et aujourd'hui, enfin l'heure était venue. L'heure pour Yué de sortir de l'ombre et de prendre sa revanche sur le responsable de la mort de sa seule famille.

Oui, il était temps pour le monde et pour _Lui_ de connaître '' Le Démon Aqua '' pour ses origines.

Voici venir la vengeance de Kyūryū D Yué, fils de Yuna et de l'Amiral Sakazuki Gensui dit Akainu.

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Akayui :** Bonjour ou bonsoir. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. Donc voici un petit prologue pour placer l'ambiance.

**Yué :...**

**Akayui :** Oui Yu-kun, tu veux dire quelque chose ?

**Yué :** Akainu... Sérieusement, tu fais de moi un pirate et tu me colles comme daron celui qui les déteste le plus ! T'es folle ?!

**Ace :** Sur ce point j'avoue que tu fais pire que moi. Je te plains gamin.

**Yué :** _une veine sur la tempe :_ T'es à peine plus vieux que moi l'allumette alors le coup du '' gamin '' on repassera.

**Luffy :** Shishishi ! J'adore ce mec. Ne Ace on peut le prendre pour petit frère dit ? Ah et Yué tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

**Akayui :** Rapide le chapeau de paille mais au fait qu'est ce que vous faite là vous deux ?

**Ace :** On s'ennuie vu qu'on est pas vraiment encore là.

**Akayui :**...Mouais, bref la suite au plutôt avec la première confrontation père/fils.

**Akainu :**...un fils ?

**Akayui:** Je remercie encore une fois MissWalker92 pour son superbe dessin représentant Yué et je vous conseille sa fic " **Les aventures de Christie Walker **". Lacher vos coms pour la suite. Toute remarques constructives m'intéresse. Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparition d'un fils:**

Auteur : Akayui

Disclamer : Rien à moi, malheureusement. Tout est à Oda sauf Yué.

Genre : romance, aventure...

Couple : on verra au fil de l'histoire...

Rating : M par précaution

Résumé :_ Voilà longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Celui où enfin il pourrait crier sa haine et son dégoût envers Lui, le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et quoi de mieux pour le faire enrager que de lui prendre ses victimes sous son nez. Oui voici l'heure, la vengeance de Kyūryū D Yué commence._

Mémo :

__ _**« Dialogue courant »,**

__ « Pensées des persos »._

_ « Techniques liées au fruit. »

* * *

**Akayui :** Bonjour ou bonsoir. Me voici de retour avec beaucoup de retard. Je suis désolée.

**Yué :...**

**Akayui :**? Yué, une nouvelle réclamation avant de lancer le chapitre où tu rencontres ton père?

**Yué :** J'aurai sans doute un million de chose à dire vu ce qui risque de m'arriver.

**Ace :** Moi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi on te…... ZZZZZZZZZZZ...

**Yué :** _une goutte sur la tempe :_ Je rêve ou ce mec vient de s'endormir pendant une conversation?

**Luffy :** Shishishi ! Ace s'est encore endormis...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

**Akayui : **_pousse un immense soupir :_Et voilà le petit frère qui s'y met. -_-'

**Zoro : **_qui ramasse son capitaine : _Oï, l'auteur, je ramène Luffy au Sunny. Grouille toi de lancer le chapitre qu'on puisse apparaître aussi.

**Akayui :**_ mode Happy au garde à vous_**_ :_**Aye Sir ! Sur ce, voici le chapitre 2 avec quelques révélation.

**Akainu : **_toujours pas revenus du dernier chapitre_**_ :_**...un fils ?

**Akayui:** -_-'' Envoyer la suite.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Révélation et sauvetage_

Les frères D tout en courant, esquivant ou assommant les marines, discutaient du bon vieux temps de leur enfance au royaume de Goa. Rien ne semblait plus les inquiéter. Après tout, le plus vieux était enfin libre et le plus jeune, bien qu'épuisé, avait une banane en guise de sourire.

Ace avait presque été détourné de sa fuite lorsque Barbe-blanche était resté en retrait et ne suivait pas son équipage vers la liberté. Cependant un seul regard et une seule question lui permirent de continuer son chemin avec son petit frère.

« _As-tu été heureux de m'avoir pour père ?_ » cette seule question à laquelle Ace avait répondu de toute son âme et de tout son coeur.

« _Bien sur que oui !_ » avait été la réponse de poing ardent.

De son point d'observation, Yué sentit un pincement au coeur. Il mentirai en niant la jalousie qu'il ressentait en lui devant cette scène. Malgré le manque de lien de sang, les pirates de Barbe-Blanche ou même les frères D, agissaient comme une véritable famille. Lui n'avait pas cette chance et la seule famille de sang lui restant voudra le tuer dès qu'il le verra, réjouissant n'est ce pas?

Il se tendit en voyant Akainu bouger, il ne se trompa pas sur les intentions de l'amiral lorsque celui ci arma son bras de lave et frappa une partie des pirates en fuite. Puis son _père _commença un jeu de provocation. Jeu auquel Ace répondit malgré les conseils de son entourage.

**_ « Les pirates de Barbe-Blanche sont tous, comme leur capitaine, des perdants. »** annonça le chien rouge en préparent mentalement sa prochaine attaque.

_ **« Arrête ça ! »** hurla Ace en balançant son poing de flamme vers le marine qui répondit par un poing de magma envoyant le fils de Roger dans le décor.

**_ « Tu penses que parce que tu as mangé un Logia tu es invincible ? Tu as peut être le feu mais je suis le magma. Mon pouvoir surpasse le tien et de loin. »** cracha Akainu devant un Ace à terre. Puis regardant plus loin, il aperçu Monkey D Luffy à genoux, fixant le sol devant lui. Il eu un sourire puis lança au pirate à ses pieds.

**_ « Prépare toi. »** puis sous le regard horrifié du jeune homme, l'amiral sauta, son bras armé de lave, dans la direction du plus jeune des combattants.

**_ « LUFFY! » **hurla Ace en direction de son petit frère, tentant de se lever pour s'interposer sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop loin pour ça mais refusant de perdre encore un frère.

Alors que le fils de Dragon voyait sa fin dans un bain de magma, une énorme trombe* d'eau sortie du sol juste devant le garçon, stoppant net l'amiral qui recula de quelque pas par précaution. Ce ''miracle'' stoppa tous les combattants. Tous, marines et pirates, regardaient incrédules cette tornade aquatique venant d'arrêter Akainu et en même temps prolonger la vie du jeune chapeau de paille.

Puis la tornade rétrécie petit à petit laissant apparaître en son centre, un jeune homme pas plus vieux que celui venant d'être sauver.

**_ « Qui es-tu et comment oses-tu te mettre en travers de la Justice ? »** gronda le chien rouge, énervé qu'un enfant le gène dans son travail.

**_ « Qui je suis ? Très bonne question bien que très facile à répondre. Je suis certain que certains des pirates que Tu massacres pourront te donner la réponse. »** rétorqua avec un grand sourire le nouveau venu. **« Quand à pourquoi... »** son ton se fit plus sombre, **« ..tu ne devrais même pas poser cette question. » **cracha l'argenté en fusillant le plus vieux de ses perles d'or.

Tous étaient impressionnés par l'aplomb de cet adolescent face au plus cruel des marines. C'est alors que Marco le phénix le reconnu.

**_ « Le démon Aqua... »** murmura-t-il.

**_ « Tu plaisantes ? Celui-dont-on-ne-connait-pas-le-nom* et qu'on a cherché : c'est ce gosse suicidaire ? »** s'exclama Izou à son camarade.

**_ « Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, yoï. Il correspond à la description de l'avis de recherche. »** rétorqua le blond.

**_ « Ben je dois dire...qu'il est plutôt mignon pour un démon. »** ajouta l'okama faisant tomber sur les fesses tous ceux ayant entendu ses paroles.

L'amiral Akainu ayant suivit toute la conversation repris la parole avec un regard méprisant pour le jeune homme posté devant sa proie.

**_ « Alors comme ça tu es ce pirate qui sabote la plupart de nos navires et bases sans que personne ne sache comment. Je pense avoir percé ton petit secret, pirate. »** dit calmement le chien.

**_ « Ah bon? Et bien vas y. Éclaire nous de ta lanterne. Au fait elle fonctionne au magma ou pas ta loupiote? »** s'amusa le petit.

**_ « Ha Ha, connais-tu ce dicton petit: plus le chiot aboi moins il mord. »** ricana l'amiral.

**_ « Bien comme ça on sera deux, n'est ce pas AkaInu »** rétorqua l'enfant en accentuant sur la fin du titre de l'amiral.

Dire que tout MarineFord était étonné serait un euphémisme, se dérouler sous les yeux de marines et pirates un combat verbale entre le plus fort des amiraux et un petit jeune débarqué d'on ne sait où.

**_ « Tu as une grande gueule, comme tout les pirates. Mais toi comme moi savons que ton ''pouvoir'' est inutile face à moi. »** annonça Sakazuki.

__ « Il a malheureusement raison. J'ai gaspillé une grande partie de mon énergie pour stopper une des ses banales attaques. »_ pensa Yué en serrant les dents face à la véracité des mots de son _père_.

Voyant les poings de son sauveur se serrer, Luffy compris très vite que le fou de lave avait raison. Étudiant de plus près celui qui lui avait permis de vivre plus longtemps et remarqua de petites gouttes de sueur dans son cou. Il détourna la tête quand le marine repris la parole.

**_ « Bien puisque tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais donc dire pourquoi tu ne peux me battre et pourquoi le gouvernement te nomme ''Démon Aqua''. Tu possèdes le Mizu Mizu no mi, n'est ce pas? »**. déclara le rouge.

**_ « Tss, une seule technique et tu me perces à jour. Pas étonnant venant d'un être tel que toi . »** ironisa Yué.

**_ « Mizu Mizu no mi ? »** questionna Haruta.

**_ « C'est l'un des Logia le plus fort qui existe parmi les Akuma no Mi. Il est le seul fruit permettant à son possesseur de nager mais en revanche. Il est celui qui possède le plus de faiblesse. »** expliqua Marco.

**_ « En effet Phénix. Le fruit de se garçon est certes puissant mais aussi très faible. Quel ironie. »** nargua le marine.

**_ « Comment ? »** parla pour la première fois depuis le sauvetage de son frère, Ace.

**_ « Tu ne sais pas Hiken no Ace ? Ce la ne m'étonna pas de la part de la vermine que tu es. Écoute bien, tu mourras moins bête ainsi. Le fruit de l'eau permet à celui qui le mange de changer son corps en eau et de manipuler l'eau qui l'entoure, ce qui lui permet de nager. Mais celui qui mange ce fruit doit ce soumettre à certaines conditions pour se servir de ce fruit. »** commença Akainu avant de se faire couper par le possesseur du dit fruit.

**_ « La première condition est que je dois m'hydrater plus souvent que la normale car le corps humain est constitué à 90% d'eau et je ne fais exception à la règle. Ensuite je suis très vulnérable aux attaques utilisant la foudre ou tout élément permettant l'évaporation de l'eau. »** continua Yué en dardant un regard assassin sur l'autre.

**_ « Mais alors... »** commença Luffy

**_ « Mon pouvoir est totalement inutile face au sien, Luffy-san »** fini l'argenté.

**_ « ça me fait penser, c'est quoi ton nom ? »** enchaina le brun surprenant tout le monde.

**_ « Baka-Luffy, c'est pas le moment. »** s'exaspéra Ace.

**_ « Eeehh, mais il m'a sauvé et me connait et pas moi. »** bouda le petit brun.

**_ « Hahahahaha, vous êtes tel qu'on vous décrit Luffy-san. Bien je pense qu'il est temps de me présenter. Je suis **_**Kyūryū D Yué, fils Kyūryū D Yuna dite**__** ''La danseuse Écarlate''**_** . »** affirma Yué, le regard fier.

Le visage de Akainu lui pâlit d'un seul coup, ne croyant pas les mots de cet enfant mais il fut forcé de les croire lorsque celui-ci termina.

**_ « Ce nom vous rappelle-t-il quelqu'un, **_**Père?**_** »** cracha le jeune homme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A suivre..._

* Trombe: il s'agit d'une tornade ayant touché une surface aquatique

* Dsl, j'ai pas pu résisté à faire un clin d'œil à Harry Potter

* * *

**Akayui :** _qui tente de s'esquiver discrètement :_ on ne me voit pas, on ne me voit pas...

**Yué : **AKAYUI! VIENS ICI QUE JE TE NOIS!

**Akayui :** A l'aide!

**Yué :** Non mais pourquoi tu donnes toutes mes faiblesses, donne leur ma tête tant que tu y es.

**MarineFord et Pirates de Barbe-Blanche : **AKAINU A UN FILS?!

**Akayui:** C'est vrai il était pas la au chapitre précédant. Personnellement ce chapitre ne me plaît pas des masses, il y manque quelque chose. A la prochaine enfin si je suis pas morte. Bye bye et lâcher des coms.

**Yué :** REVIENS ICI!


	3. Chapter 3

**Apparition d'un fils:**

Auteur : Akayui

Disclamer : Rien à moi, malheureusement. Tout est à Oda sauf Yué.

Genre : romance, aventure...

Couple : on verra au fil de l'histoire...

Rating : M par précaution

Résumé :_ Voilà longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Celui où enfin il pourrait crier sa haine et son dégoût envers Lui, le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et quoi de mieux pour le faire enrager que de lui prendre ses victimes sous son nez. Oui voici l'heure, la vengeance de Kyūryū D Yué commence._

Mémo :

_**_ **_****« Dialogue courant »,****

__ ___« Pensées des persos ».__

_ « Techniques liées au fruit. »

* * *

****Akayui :****_…..passe très discrètement dans l'espoir d'éviter …..._

****Yué :****_mode démon aquatique on_**_ :_**AKAYUI !

****Akayui****** :.**..KYAH ! Un démon !

****Yué :**** Tu as vu le retard que tu as ? De plus tu as des réponses à donner et je dois encore te tuer pour avoir dévoiler une grande partie de mon pouvoir.

****Pirates et Marines ******:** _petit geste de la main avec goutte de sueur qui tombe :_ Nous on veut comprendre comment un pirate peut être le fils d'Akainu.

****Yué :**** __veine gonflé sur la tempe :___ On ne va pas vous faire un cours de biologie sur la reproduction._

****Akayui ******:**__pousse un immense soupir et se met à genoux tête au sol ___: Je suis désolé de mon énorme retard mais étant en manque d'inspiration, je préfère ne rien écrire et prendre mon temps que de sortir n'importe quoi. Place maintenant à quelques précisions concernant le chapitre précédant. On commence avec l'attaque « échouée » de l'Amiral. Akainu, c'est à toi._

****Akainu :****__toujours pas revenus du dernier chapitre__**_:_**...un fils ?

**Akayui :** Allo ? La base appelle Akainu !

**Akainu **: _reprend ses esprits : _Hum, il est vrai que « l'attaque » aquatique n'était pas un danger en soi pour moi et que en temps normal cela ne m'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. Disons que j'ai été « légèrement » surpris d'une intervention à ce stade du combat ce qui à entraîner mon recul.

**Yué : **Pour ma part vous aurez des précisions sur l'utilisation de mon fruit et pourquoi la folle qui me sert de sœur a décrété que j'aurai celui-ci en dépit qu'il n'a pas l'air d'exister dans le monde d'Oda.

**Tous sans exception : **Sœur ?

**Yué :** Vous étiez pas au courant ?

**Akayui **: Il se peut que je n'ai pas précisé que ton personnage m'avait été inspiré par ton « Toi » réel qui se trouve avoir des liens de sang avec moi. Sur cette révélation place à l'histoire. Enjoy (^_^)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une partie du passé, présent et fuite :

_Le visage de Akainu lui pâlit d'un seul coup, ne croyant pas les mots de cet enfant mais il fut forcé de les croire lorsque celui-ci termina._

__ « Ce nom vous rappelle-t-il quelqu'un, ___Père?___ »__ cracha le jeune homme._

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur tout Marinford à cette interrogation. Une légère brise faisait bougé les différentes pièces de tissus sur les lieux. Personne n'osait faire un geste ou un mouvement de peur de briser cette trêve momentanée. Le jeune homme fixait toujours son père dans les yeux, la tension dans son corps était maintenant visible par tous. Yué attendait une réaction de la par du marine mais rien. Son expression était indéchiffrable, insondable comme toujours.

**_ « Euh...Est ce que je suis mort ? »** s'enquit nerveusement un marine.

**_ « Je sais pas mais si c'est le cas alors moi aussi. J'ai cru entendre le gosse dire être le fils de l'Amiral et d'une pirate. »** ria son collègue.

A ces mots, le silence fut dissout et des murmures s'élevèrent dans chaque camp. Barbe-blanche n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment une telle information avait pu lui échapper ? Il était pourtant au courant pour Ace depuis le jour où celui-ci l'avait attaqué. D'après son apparence le jeune homme devait avoir dans les dix-sept voir vingt ans environ, il chercha dans sa mémoire la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa petite Yuna.

Marco avait perdu son air blasé. Il était choqué d'apprendre que le pirate sous ses yeux était non seulement le fils du pire marine existant mais aussi et surtout, le fils de sa petite sœur morte il y a de ça seize ans. Car oui, Kyūryū D Yuna était membre de l'équipage de Barbe-blanche malgré son grand besoin d'indépendance. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir les ressemblances entre elle et l'enfant ? Le phénix jeta un œil à ses frères et remarqua que la plupart suivait le même chemin de pensée surtout Izou. L'okama avait été l'un des plus proche de Yuna avec Vista et lui.

L'équipage de barbe-blanche avait une autre raison de se battre maintenant : sauver leur frère et le chapeau de paille et mettre en sécurité leur tout nouveau neveu. Après la bombe lâchée par celui-ci, nul doute que la marine se jetterai encore plus à ses trousses.

Akainu ne savait plus quoi penser. Cet enfant était son fils ? Plus il le fixait et plus il voyait les ressemblances qu'il avait avec la seule femme ayant jamais atteint son cœur. Mais elle l'avait trahi, il lui avait raconté d'où venait sa haine des pirates, pensant pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle l'avait écouté sans rien dire puis lui avait sourit, et il lui avait rendu son sourire. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque pour mieux le poignarder dans le dos. Son regard se durcissant il prit la parole :

**_ « Alors comme ça tu es le fils de cette chienne. »** gronda le rouge.

**_ « Ne parle pas de ma mère ainsi, tu n'en as pas le droit ! Le seul chien que je vois ici c'est toi ! »** ragea l'adolescent en serrant les poings.

**_ « Ne me pousse pas à bout morveux. Ta mère n'était que tromperie, coup en douce et manipulation. Et je regrette le jour où je ne l'ai pas achevé ainsi que de ne pas être celui qui lui a ôter la vie. »** argumenta Akainu.

Yué serra les poings tellement fort que du sang commença à goutter, le tout devant un Luffy qui comprit que malgré son calme, le jeune homme devant lui était dans un état de fatigue avancé. Le chapeau de paille voyait bien de sa place la sueur perlant dans la nuque de l'argenté ainsi que se respiration légèrement erratique. Il se détourna de sa contemplation lorsque l'homme-magma repris :

**_ « Je ne suis plus étonné de te savoir pirate, je suis cependant furieux de savoir que mon sang coule en toi. Je ne peux tolérer une telle aberration. Moi vivant, aucun pirate ne fera loi et aujourd'hui la Justice condamnera un pirate de plus. »** annonça clairement l'amiral.

Le cœur de Yué se serra entendant les paroles de son père. Par ses mots, Akainu avait dans le même temps approuvé leur lien de sang avant de le renier en condamnant son fils à la potence. Il savait que son père allait réagir de la sorte mais comme tout enfant il avait espéré une relation qui ne se fera jamais. Il reprit ses esprits lorsque retentit la voix de Barbe-blanche.

**_ « Mes fils, l'heure n'est plus au combat, nous avons atteint notre objectif. Battons en retraite ! »** hurla l'empereur blanc.

**_ « Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais laisser des pirates s'enfuir ? »** clama le chien rouge. Avant de pouvoir faire un geste, une secousse sismique perturba la zone.

**_ « Tu ne fera plus un geste envers l'un de mes enfants Akainu. »** grogna l'ancien. Puis s'adressant au premier commandant :

**_ « Marco prends soin de tes frères et du petit. »**

**_ « Oyaji ! »** cria l'oiseau immortel.

Barbe-Blanche sourit à son premier fils avant de séparer marines et pirates d'un geste de la main. Marco et les autres regardèrent leur père pour ce qu'ils savaient son ultime combat. Retenant des larmes d'impuissances, Marco donna l'ordre de repliement et s'approcha des trois jeunes pirates. Arrivé près d'eux, il demanda comme ils allaient et s'ils pouvaient courir. Ace répondit par l'affirmative, de même que Yué mais Luffy lui ne pouvait pas se lever. Le phénix s'apprêtait à porter le jeune homme lorsqu'un cri de rage retentit.

Akainu ne pouvait acceptait un tel échec, voir ses proies s'échappées ainsi ? Jamais ! Il voulut tenter une approche mais se fit repousser par l'empereur. Un combat de titan s'engagea entre l'homme le plus fort du monde pirate et celui du monde de la marine.

Pendant ce temps, Ace aidait Luffy a avancé tandis que Marco tentait de dégager de leur route des marines restant. Yué voyant leur lente progression proposa une diversion :

**_ « Tu es sur de toi gamin, yoï ? »** questionna l'ananas en regardant le fils de Yuna.

**_ « Oui,j'ai une technique qui nous permettra de gagner un peu de temps pour l'évacuation de tout les pirates. Le problème c'est que dans mon état je vais perdre conscience. J'ai usé une grande partie de mon énergie tout à l'heure. »** explique l'argenté.

**_ « Très bien. Fait ce qu'il faut, je te prendrai sur dos. On ne laissera pas notre neveu tout seul, yoï. »** sourit l'oiseau.

**_ « Neveu ? »** s'étonna Yué.

**_ « On posera les questions plus tard, faut qu'on sorte d'ici pour soigner Luffy. »** s'exclama Ace, plus sérieux que jamais.

Yué acquiesça et se positionna pour sa technique. Il ramena ses mains vers son torse, les positionna l'une au dessus de l'autre paume face paume laissant un espace entre les deux. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

**_ « Suisei geijutsu gensō misuto *. »** murmura le jeune homme. Entre ses mains, une balle de brume se forma tandis que celle-ci se répandait sur tout le champs de bataille. Une fois, que tout Marinford fut recouverte d'un brouillard épais, Yué sentit l'inconscience le gagner, avant de sombrer complètement il sentit deux bras le retenir et une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre dans son corps.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Yué remarqua qu'il n'était plus sur le champs de bataille. Il se redressa lentement et examina la pièce où il se trouvait. D'après l'odeur il s'agissait de l'infirmerie, sa pensée fut confirmé à l'entrée d'une infirmière. Elle remarqua de suite que son patient était réveillé et demanda à une de ses collègues de prévenir le capitaine. Puis elle s'approcha du garçon.

**_ « Comme te sens -tu mon grand ? »** questionna-t-elle.

**_ « Bien, un peu groggy et désorienté. Ah et j'ai très soif. »** répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Un éclat de rire vint de la porte où se trouvait Marco et Ace. Ceux-ci entrèrent et se postèrent près du lit du garçon.

**_ « Pas étonnant avec la sieste que tu viens de faire. »** ricana Poing Ardent.

**_ « Sieste ? »** s'étonna l'enfant tout en dégustant avec délice une carafe d'eau bien fraîche.

**_ « Voilà trois jours que tu es inconscient, yoï. On commençait à croire que tu n'allais pas te réveiller. »** répondit Marco.

**_ « Que s'est-il passé ? »** s'enquit immédiatement le plus jeune.

Les regards s'assombrir et Marco demanda si le petit pouvait se lever. Une fois debout, Yué fut conduit au réfectoire où tout les commandants étaient présent ainsi qu'un plateau repas pour lui. Il fut d'office installé entre Izou et Vista qui voulaient surveiller de près le petit de leur sœur. Marco, s'assit face à lui et lui intima de manger pendant son récit.

**_ « Tout d'abord je voudrai te remercier de ton intervention. Grâce à toi, les pertes humaines furent minime. »** grimaça le blond. Il reprit :

**_ « Pendant ces trois jours, nous avons appris beaucoup de choses. Oyaji n'a pas survécu. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous permettre de fuir. Akainu est fou de rage. »**. La tristesse évidente dans le regard des adultes empêcha Yué de couper le blond.

**_ « Il a été décidé que je serai le nouveau capitaine des pirates de Barbe-blanche, Luffy a été emmené par Silver Rayleigh pour un entraînement de deux ans. Il semble qu'il est laissé un message à ses nakamas. »** ajouta Marco en donnant un journal au garçon. Celui-ci le lu. Le phénix raconta l'action du chapeau de paille pour faire passer le message.

**_ « Tu aurais vu la tête des journalistes quand le gamin a rendu un dernier hommage à Oyaji. Ensuite il est parti, et il t'a laissé un message. »** déclara-t-il en lui remettant un papier.

Yué le prit pour lire ces mots :

_Salut, j'ignore combien de temps tu vas dormir donc faut que je parte avec le vieux. Je te remercierai de face pour avoir sauver Ace dans deux ans. Mais je te le dis quand même : Merci._

_A bientôt_

_P.S : quand on se reverra tu rejoindras mon équipage !_

Une goutte de sueur tomba de la tempe du possesseur du fruit de l'eau mais un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

**_ « Qu'est-ce qui te dit ? »** s'interrogea Ace. Yué lui donna le mot qu'il lu avant de déclarer dans un rire :

**_ « HAHAHA ! Il perd pas le nord le petit frère. Dommage pour lui, on a préséance sur toi pour le recrutement. »** s'exclama l'allumette. Durant ces trois jours les autres membres d'équipage lui avaient raconté l'histoire de Yuna. Il ne mis pas longtemps à considérer le plus jeune comme un autre petit frère à protéger.

**_ « Pardon ? »** s'étonna l'argenté ne comprenant pas.

**_ « Ace ! »** s'écrièrent tous les commandants.

_ **« Bah quoi? » **demanda le jeune homme.

**_ « c'est l'un des autres points que je voulais aborder avec toi, Yué. »** soupira Marco. Ayant capté l'attention du plus jeune de la pièce, il continua :

**_ « Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sache que nous connaissions ta mère. Elle faisait parti de l'équipage. ».** Le blond raconta comment Yuna s'était infiltré sur leur navire pour affronter Oyaji, son échec, ses nouvelles tentatives puis finalement son intégration à l'équipage. Yué était fasciné, son tuteur n'avait pas pu lui donner beaucoup d'information sur sa mère alors connaître ce genre d'anecdote le rendait heureux. Il fut interrompu par une question :

**_ « Comment est-elle morte ? »** demanda Izou. Ne pas savoir hanté toujours ses nuits.

Un sourire triste apparu sur le visage de Yué.

**_ « Elle est morte en me donnant la vie. Elle a tenu le choc jusqu'à ma naissance puis elle est parti. Oji-san m'a dit que c'est le rejet de mon père qui l'a tué. »** expliqua-t-il.

L'ambiance était devenu nostalgique pour tous. Afin de l'allégé, Haruta décida de démarrer un nouveau sujet.

**_ « Alors comme ça ton fruit te permet de nager ? ».**

**_ « En fait, je ne peux pas réellement nager. Comme tout possesseur d'Akuma no Mi, je suis maudit par les flots. En réalité mon pouvoir me permet de créer une zone d'air entre ma peau et l'eau, un peu comme un bouclier qui m'isole de tout liquide. Puis après je me déplace grâce à ma maîtrise de l'eau. Si je devais tomber dans l'eau sans avoir le temps de mettre mon Junsai *, je finirai au fond des océans. »** expliqua-t-il.

**_ « Ah d'accord, tu te fabriques une sorte de coussin entre toi et l'eau. »** analysa Vista. Yué acquiesça.

Un autre commandant voulu le questionner mais il fut coupé par Izou.

**_ « Assez. Vous lui poserez vos questions sur ses pouvoirs plus tard. »** Puis se tournant vers le plus jeune : **« Tu sais, Yuna était notre petite sœur à tous, même les infirmières l'adoraient. Alors savoir que son fils était seul pendant tout ce temps nous culpabilise un peu. Tu as quel age, dix huit ? Vingt ? »** questionna l'homme féminisé.

**_ « Seize ans. »** répondit l'adolescent. Sa réponse jeta un léger froid dans l'assistance.

**_ « Minute, yoï. Tu veux dire que tu es seul depuis ta naissance ? ».**

**_ « Non pas vraiment. Pendant sa grossesse, maman a été aidé par Oji-san. Il était médecin sur l'île où elle a trouvé refuge. C'est qui m'a élevé jusqu'à sa mort il y a trois ans. »** annonça le jeune garçon.

**_ « C'est à ce moment que tu as pris la mer ? »** s'enquit Vista. Yué hocha positivement la tête.

**_ « Donc cela fait trois ans que notre neveu se ballade tout seul sur les océans sans qu'aucun des membres de Barbe-blanche ne soit au courant. »** termina Joz.

**_ « Neveu ? »** questionna Yué.

**_ « Évidemment, yoï. Tu es le fils de Yuna, notre petite sœur alors ça fait de toi notre neveu. On en vient donc à la question de départ, veux-tu faire parti de notre équipage ? »** demanda Marco.

**_ « Eh bien... ».**

A suivre...

.*Suisei geijutsu gensō misuto = Art aquatique : Brume illusoire

.*Junsai = Bouclier aquatique

.

.

* * *

**Ak****ayui :** Que de suspense.

**Yué : **Je me demande comment je fais pour survivre avec toi.

**Akayui : **Mais euh...

**Yué :** Bref on termine avant que je ne me fâche.

**Akayui:** Je m'excuse encore pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et répondra à certaines de vos attentes. A bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
